Severus Snape's First true love
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: In the middle of the final battle of Hogwarts,Voldemort sends Draco Malfoy's sister back in time to the Maurader ara. Once there, she meets the younger version of her Potions Master/Lover and starts to fall.Once Draco comes to help her through this tough time, she starts to learn that you can never change the future without consequences,but sometimes those consequences can be good.
1. Chapter 1

**Take's Place in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, during the final battle. The part where Harry is blahblahblah being carried by Hagrid while Voldemort is trying to have a speech.**

Chapter 1: The Battle

Nothing but fear was passed through everyone as Voldemort and his followers descended closer to the castle. With Harry clutched tightly in Hagrid's shaky arms, everyone seemed to lose hope. Except for one girl.

She emerged out of the castle, looking brave and determined. There were bruises and cuts on her, but she was still beautiful. Her black hair was held back in a tightly pulled hair tie, but the wind profusely blew it in around. She had just bravely escaped an attack from one of the light, but didn't seem to notice her triumph. Her eyes were on her parents, who were looking terrified. She knew why too. They were worried about her and her brother. They were on the dark side, but didn't really show it.

As the Dark Lord and all their followers came to a stop, she noticed the boy, Harry, being carried by Hagrid. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't be… The beauty ran forward to see for herself. Her legs ran as fast as she dared, and as close as she dared. Was the boy she adored dead? One of the only people besides the Slytherin's that gave her a chance, dead? It couldn't be true.

But as she came to a stop next to the red head weeping for her love, she noticed he wasn't moving. Tears threatened to bubble to the surface, but she didn't dare let them. It was when Lord Voldemort spoke that she started to listen.

"Draco and Juliunna Malfoy? Where are you?" He called out, and she found herself boiling with anger. She found herself wanting to drive her wand through his skull. After a few seconds, her father moved forward. He had spotted her and her brother at last.

"Children, come." He said, and Juliunna found herself wondering. She needed to make people realize that just because Harry was dead, didn't mean that he was gone. That they should all keep fighting for freedom. So instead of doing it herself, which would cause her and family grief, she whispered her idea to a nearby Neville Longbottom.

He too was one of the people that trusted her. Her being a Slytherin and all, no one wanted to be near her except for all of the other Slytherin loners.

"Your right Juliunna. He's calling you." He pointed out the obvious, seeing as if everyone was now staring at her. "Juliunna, we're waiting for you." Lord Voldemort announced louder. She shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts, and then glared.

"No." She spoke, her voice ringing between the silent clearing. Lord Voldemort looked genuinely surprised, but the rage on his face over took that.

Narcissa Malfoy looked at her daughter worriedly. She just knew that any second now the Dark Lord was going to fling a curse at her or something. The rest of the family seemed to know too, for they were all looking at her as if they'd never see her again.

"What do you mean…? No." He said furiously, and Juliunna stood taller. "I mean no! What part about no, do you not understand? Geez it's like your stupid or something!" She muttered and the fury on Lord Voldemort's face got more recognizable.

"Juliunna! What are you doing?!" Lucius Malfoy shouted, worrying for what was about to happen. "No Father, you mustn't play his ratchet games. He shouldn't be praised for what he's doing. He doesn't care about any of you!" She shouted, looking around at everyone. The light side was shocked that the daughter of a death eater was back talking Voldemort.

"You idiot girl, no one back talks Voldemort-!"

"I. Just. Did." She popped. (Ooooh's) Rang out from almost everyone in the field. She took out her wand, and just barely recognized her Mother's loud pleas to spare her daughter's life. But Lord Voldemort wasn't listening.

"Give me your best shot Lord Moldy Shorts!" Juliunna yelled, and got into her fighting position.

"Missing your Lover already?" Lord Voldemort called out absently, and Juliunna froze. How did he…

_But of course he knows. He's very skilled in occumlancy."_

"What did you do to him?" She called back, wishing that she wasn't having this conversation in front of at least a hundred people. Her parents looked shocked, but she hadn't told them. It had just been between her and _him_.

"I killed him Juliunna. Just like I'm about to kill you." Voldemort said, and her walls crashed down. She didn't bother to stop the tears from falling. He was gone, and he wasn't coming back. He was dead, did he miss her? Was he willing her to survive, from Heaven?

"But… He… Can't die on me like this! I'll kill you, you son of a-!"

Five different spells hit her in her chest, and then she was falling backwards. Her mother's screams, her Father's yells, and her brothers disbelief shouts signaled she was dying. She was dying right? Dark spots filled her eyesight as she slowly fell to sleep. Large bangs and anguished screams told her that the battle was continued. Wind swirled around her as she slowly drifted deeper into sleep. She heard her brother call her name, but dismissed it. He could survive without her. He was a big boy now. Neville was going to do his job. Harry was… Well he'd live in her heart. Her last thoughts were of her lover, Severus Snape. And then everything went completely black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Juliunna Pov**

"What should we do with her?" A voice that I didn't recognize said.

"I don't know. Who is she? She's obviously not a student-!"

"Come on let's take her to Madame Pomfrey." A different voice said. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted into someone's arms. I let out a strangled groan as I felt the bruises kick in.

"She's hurt. She looks like she's been in a war!"

"Severus, she's obviously been beaten! There's no war-! Oh!" A girl's voice said when I stirred again. I felt my fingers claw through the air for him. _My Severus._

"Cissy, what's that around her neck?" Cissy… Oh no.

"I don't know…" I felt someone's fingers probe my neck, and stop at the necklace. It was a gift from Aunt Bella herself, with the Black crest engraved into it. "She's… She's a Black!" An excited voice said.

"Whoa ladies, looks like you have some far away cousin or something."

"Duh Lucius!"

I froze as the person started walking again. Lucius, Severus, Cissy! What' next, Aunt Bella?

I risked opening my eyes, and wished I hadn't. This has to be a bad dream. But their they were, right in front of me. Mother, Father, Aunt Bella, and… A very younger looking version of Severus. Why am I here?!

"Can you tell me what your name is?" Severus asked, and I suddenly felt conscious of how I looked. I can only imagine my appearance. Dry blood, ripped clothes, busted lip, and that's not to mention the dirt.

"Rhianna." I lied hoarsely. "Well okay Rhianna, what happened?" Aunt Bella gestured to the cuts and bruises along my body.

"Well," I paused and tried to look around. A sharp pain in my neck told me to stop, but I noticed that we were almost there. "I was attacked during the war-!"

"Told ya!" Severus said almost braggingly, but stopped at the furious look on my face. It wasn't till now that I thought that telling them all this was a bad idea.

"No!" I shouted, making everyone stop again. "I can't go there!" Was all I said, and slipped out of the person that I now identified as my Father's arms. Once on my feet, I felt really wobbly. At least five arms stopped me from falling. Oh no! I'm changing the past! I'm changing the past!

"Whoa there, calm down." Lucius said.

"I've read that war victims could have freaky effects afterwards-!" Snape started.

"You read too much!" Bella said, and heaved me to my feet. "Could… Could someone take me to the Headmaster?" I asked, and the effect was instant.

"I'll take her-!"

"No way dude, I know this school better-!"

"Say's who?!" The boys argued, and rolling my eyes, I took my mother, well I guess Cissy now, by the arm. "Will you take me please?"

"Sure. Come on Bella." She said. And we hurriedly walked as fast as we could before the boys could notice. "So tell us, who gave you those bruises?" Bella said, and I looked down to my arms. They were black and blue now. "Err, I don't know. Someone who was in the war-!"

"What war?!" Narcissa said, and I mentally clapped my hand to my forehead. "No please don't! Don't ask questions yet." I begged, and they finally agreed to wait.

We came to a stop outside Dumbledore's office, and I waited for them two to guess the password. My curiosity was peaked however, and I couldn't help but ask Auntie Bella a question.

"Bella, have you ever crucio'ed someone?" I asked, and she turned to me shocked. "Honestly… Yes. But if you tell anyone-!"

"Your secret is safe with me. Your really good at crucio's." I smirked, giving her a compliment. Bella turned to Narcissa, who was looking even more shocked at our encounter. "I like her." A smirk spread across my face as the boys caught up. They were breathing hard and glaring at each other as if they just had a fight. Well, I bet they just did.

"Well ladies, we know the password!" Lucius said, and I mentally groaned. He sounds so proud of himself.

"Good, want to tell me?" I said, and he nodded. "But first…" He leaned in, and I noticed that he was about to kiss me. "EW! Cruci- Opps." I stopped, for I was just about to Crucio my own father. Bella looked on proud, and the shock was evident on Lucius's face. But thankfully, Dumbledore chose that moment to open his door. He looked shocked to have four Slytherin's and an injured girl outside his office, but quickly recovered.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked, and was now assessing my bruises and cuts. "Yes, I need to talk to you. It's an emergency." I said, and he directed me inside. My new 'friends' tried to follow me, but Dumbledore blocked them. "She will be right with you." I heard him say, and heard them all groan as the door closed.

"Now, what is the problem Miss…?"

"Malfoy. Juliunna Malfoy. Can you tell me what year it is?" I asked. He looked surprised, but answered anyway. "1978 Miss Malfoy." I groaned and looked around, choosing my words closely.

"I don't belong in 1968 sir! I belong in 2015! I'm from the future you see!" I said worriedly. What if he doesn't believe me? "Where you using a time turner at the time?" He asked wisely, and I shook my head no. "Well do you have any idea that you got here, or where you got those markings?"

"Voldemort. In 2015, we were fighting a war. I back talked him, and I got hit with five different spells in the chest. There were purple, pink, red, orange, and a green one. But getting hit with them at once must have caused a whole different effect." I said, and he nodded, thinking. "I don't know what I'm going to do! Or how I'm going to get back!" I cried silently. My whole family could be wiped out, and I wouldn't even know!

"Don't worry Miss Malfoy, we can get you back. I'll just have a little chat with the Ministry." He said, and I felt relieved. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore."

"But of course, I have never heard of anything like this happening. They'd have to research the five spells, do a lot of digging, there's no idea of how long it'll take! Seeing as if… No one has ever gone forward in time." I groaned. "So there's no way possible yet for me to get home!" I screeched. He nodded grimly.

"But don't worry, I will definitely find a way for you to get home. Eventually. But until then, I promise that I will do anything to make you feel at home. You can stay here at Hogwarts-!"

"What? Here. But… What if I stay here and change the past? I could prevent my parents from ever meeting! I can prevent people from ever being born! What if… What if I cause a war?!" I screeched, totally horrified. "My father already has a crush on me! It's very gross, but what if he falls for me instead of my mom?! What if-!"

"Don't worry. If you were to change anything drastic… Well there's always the chance the ministry can go into the future and stop you from being sent to the past, maybe. Don't worry. Now, there's still the act of sorting. We'll need a cover story for the other students. Now, can you tell me everything you said, and or did from the moment you arrived here?" I nodded, and looked around.

"The four kids that found me know I was in a war, but they don't know what kind. They spotted the Black necklace, so they know I'm a Black. I lied about my first name though, Rhianna." I snorted, and he nodded, taking in the new information.

"And this war, can you describe this to me?" Dumbledore asked, know scribbling all this down on a notebook. "Yes, it takes place at Hogwarts. Voldemort, he had thousands of helpers. Human and non human. Including giants, dragons, dementors, and werewolves. Fenir Grayback was on his side. My friend Harry, he died. He was the chosen one. He was supposed to be the one that killed the Dark Lord. Voldemort made Hagrid carry his body so that everyone could see that it was over. That there was no hope." I took a deep breath and thought about the details.

"My family was on the Dark Side, and so Voldemort called me and my brother over. He went, but he didn't like it. If my family wasn't so scared, they would have joined me and stayed. When I didn't come, he called again. I told him no, and that I wasn't going to play his games anymore. We went back and fourth for a very short time, and then his Death Eaters got offended. I was hit by five spells. And as I fell… I can remember my family screaming. And then I heard a lot of spells being casted, and knew the fight was back on. It got really windy as I blacked out, and then I woke up here. Met my younger version of a family and they took me here." I finished emotionally, and he nodded.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. You sound like a very brave girl. I'm sure that your family is fine-!" 

"Yeah, that of course depends on if Voldemort wins or not. But I shouldn't really worry about that now."

"Okay, since the hat is right here, we shall get you sorted, and then right off to the hospital wing. I wouldn't want those wounds to get infected."

**(James Potter Pov)**

"Hey guys, what do you think of that?" I asked my three best buds. We were just walking down the corridor outside Dumbledore's office, when I spotted four of the most hated Slytherin's. They were cuddled together whispering, so I took out my invisibility cloak.

"I don't know dude. Hey, go see what their saying." Sirius stated the obvious, and I nodded. "Yeah, their probably going to try and set off a Dungbomb or something." So pulling the cloak over me, I tiptoed over to their group.

"-She's definitely going to be in Slytherin. All the Black's have been in Slytherin-!"

"Andromedra and Sirius weren't-!"

"Yes but she's different. I can tell. Where do you think she's from?" Sniviless said, and I found myself confused. Who the heck are they talking about?

"I don't know Severus. Probably Durmstrange. They use all kinds of Dark Magic over there." Narcissa gasped. "That's why she said war! They probably had a duel or something, and it got out of hand! She probably apperated to the first safe place she thought of, and came here. Duh! That place is made up of mostly boys! They probably tried to assault her or something. Maybe she knew she couldn't fight them off, and came to Hogwarts!" She clapped her hands to her head, and I became even more curious.

"Well if that's the case, I hope she stays. She seems like she knows a thing or two about curses. And she doesn't seem to be like all of the other boy crazy girls we get here." Bellatrix said thoughtfully. I cringed. Obviously if the Slytherin's like her, then she's evil.

"Right! She's probably gay, that's why she didn't let me kiss her-!" Narcissa and Bellatrix shrieked outrage at Lucius.

"Just because a girl doesn't want to kiss you doesn't mean she's gay. Besides, didn't you see her hand? She had a ring! She might be engaged or married or something." Bellatrix snapped, surprising even her own friends. Bellatrix standing up for someone other then her own sister? Wow!

"Nah, she looks way too young to be engaged. But since she doesn't seem to be all over you and Cissy, I say… Maybe she just needs a little warning up." Malfoy said, looking happy.

"What about you Severus? Do you like Rhianna too?" Bellatrix smirked at Sniviless, and I found myself curious. I can't wait to tell the guys!

"Well… She seems pretty nice and all but… She's not very… How do we even know she'll be a Slytherin?" He blurted out. I had to stop myself from snorting, seeing as if it was obvious he liked her.

"Don't laugh at me! Lucius likes her too-!" He made an o face. Ha, he just admitted he liked her. Well, this isn't going to get any better, so I decided to go back to the guys. They were hidden behind a statue.

"Tell us mate, what's up?" Sirius smirked. I shrugged and pointed back at the group of Slytherins now arguing about what house she'd be in.

"There's a new student named Rhianna. Lucius and Sniviless like her, and Bellatrix and Narcissa want to be her best friend. She's a seventeen year old transfer student from Durmstrange too. And apparently, she came here all broken up and bruised. Said she was in some kind of battle there. She has a wedding ring, but it is most likely for show. We can ask her when we see her. Oh, and she's a Black. Say Sirius, do you know any Rhianna's?" I asked him, but he shook his head.

"We could be long lost cousins. But if she's hot well… We'll just pretend she's not family." He smirked, and Peter squeaked.

"What Pete?"

"Look! Is that her?" The four of us turned around, and I saw a very pretty girl.

"Whoa mate, you weren't kidding. She does look like she's been in a war!" Sirius exclaimed, and I studied her quickly. "Well, Narcissa said that the boys there might've assaulted her…" I drifted off as I took in all the blood and bruises. Her neck looked as if someone had recently choked her. When she walked forward, she had a bit of a limp.

"Dude, who would do that to a girl?" Remus wondered out loud, and I shrugged lightly. Her face consorted into pain when the girls grabbed her arms. Trying to support her weight, they held her up to question her.

"It looks like it hurts." I rolled my eyes at Peter's stupidity. **(A/N: Why doesn't anyone like Peter? I swear I've read over twenty 'Back in Time' fanfictions, and the Mauraders treat Peter like crap! Not that I like him or anything but still!)**

"Malfoy and Sniviless got her, we should visit her in the Hospital wing later on, see if she's alright." I rolled my eyes at Sirius, but agreed.

"You just want to flirt with her dude."

"Whatever James. She could be family, and I want to see if she's okay." Sirius said, and I almost believed him. If it wasn't for dirty smirk on his face that is.

I glared as Malfoy picked her up, probably to take her to the hospital wing. "Just watch what happens when she gets into Slytherin dude. She'll just be another memory." Remus said wisely, and I again rolled my eyes.

"Remus trust me, I don't care what house she's in, as long as it's mine. And if not… Well we'll see what happens." Sirius smirked, and I found myself wanted to punch him. She wasn't some kind of toy!

"Uh oh, looks like James is in love again. What happened to Lily?" Remus asked me, and I shrugged. "She doesn't like me, so why throw myself at her?"

"Whoa! I can't believe that you of all people are saying that! Dude, you've been in love with her for like… Four hundred years! Oh wait, six. But that's beside the point." Sirius smirked, and I shrugged.

"Well… Maybe it's time to move on. Right?" I asked, and they all nodded.

"Oh yeah dude. It's definitely time to move on. Just not with _my_ girl." Sirius said, and I blanched. "What do you mean your girl? I saw her first-!"

"Actually _I_ saw her first-!" Peter said, and I freaked.

"Shut up Peter!" Both Sirius and I shouted. "Listen dude, we can wait, get to know her, and then let her decide. How about that?" Sirius said, and I shook his hand.

"This isn't going to end well." Remus said, but I found myself not caring. "Yeah, I know that. But Sirius definitely won't be winning." I growled, but Peter spoke up again.

"I thought that you said Snape and Malfoy liked her. And if that's true, and she's in Slytherin… Winning her over might be a little harder then you think." He squeaked, and both Sirius and I shrugged. But I wasn't really worried, so I told him why.

"All it takes is a little persuasion Peter. Just a little persuasion."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Juliunna Pov**

After my friends took me to the hospital wing, they decided to stay with me for a while. They had stayed long enough to congratulate me on becoming a Slytherin (Again) when Madame Pomfrey walked in and kicked them out. She was screaming something about how I needed rest and blahblahblah. She had hosed me down and given me some kind of potion to heal my wounds. Plus a little bit of a sleeping potion to act as an anesthetic.

"Hi." I jumped at the sudden voice, but calmed down. There were four boys standing at the foot of my bed. Blinking my eyes into focus, I saw- No! It can't be Harry! I beckoned him further, and without further ado, threw myself into his arms.

"Harry! I can't believe you're alive! I screeched, hugged him tight. "I knew you'd come for me!" My tears became visible, and I cried. "Wait a minute. I'm sorry but I'm not… Don't cry!" A voice said, and I went rigid. That wasn't Harry's voice! Letting go of him, I looked straight into the boy's eyes, and saw hazel instead of green. Damn!

Fighting back the tears, I looked away. "Sorry, you look so much like my friend and… I thought for a second that he wasn't dead." I sighed, and snuggled back into my bed. The boy with the hazel eyes looked saddened, along with the other three.

"Don't cry. Do you want to talk about it?" He said, and I shook my head no. "It's a very bad memory, and I don't want to go into it." I sighed. "Well in that case, me and my boys are here to cheer you up." He whispered, and pointed in the direction of Madame Pomfrey's office, which was closed.

"What are you going to do?" I found myself asking, and worrying less about whom the Harry look alike was. The three other boys took out a giant bag of sweets and presented to me in a very queen like fashion. "Welcome to Hogwarts milady." One said, and I accidentally smiled.

"Thank you kind sirs, for this ever mindful gift. How may thou lady thank thee?" I joked, eliciting four childlike laughs. "Well…" The hazel eyed boy said, and leaned forward for a kiss. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Along with the other three boys. They all looked, mystified.

"So tell me boys, what are you four's names?" I winked, and the hazel eyed one and the long haired one blushed.

"I'm James."

"I'm Remus."

"I'm Peter."

"I'm Sirius-!"

"Black?" I asked.

"How'd you know?"

"I know you from _wayy_ back. Nice to meet you all though. I'm Rhianna." I waved, eliciting smirks out of everyone.

"We know. We know you from _way_y back. Twenty minutes back." I giggled at James, and shifted to get comfy. "I hope my friends don't come back and see you four. They'll probably be pretty peeved." I smirked at the obvious expression on Sirius's face.

"Well we don't care about them. Those four that took you here, they suck. Their probably planning on how best to give you a "Good Welcome" right now. They do that to people who aren't in Slytherin."

"Ah but Sirius, I am in Slytherin." The four guys blanched, but I just smirked. "Oh, well in that case, their probably planning on how best to woo you over." Sirius shrugged, so I did too.

"They seem to really like me. Especially Severus and Lucius. I think that Lucius is a bit creepy though." I admitted. "It's weird, more then a bit creepy. It's like mega-oober freaky!" The four boys looked relieved for some reason.

"Oh, well being in close proximity to him can do that to you. But tell me, what do you think about our good friend Severus?" Remus asked me, and I shrugged.

"Well, he seems very nice. And he's kind of cute." I giggled at the disgusted looks on Sirius and James's faces. "EW! Sniviless is not cute! He's an evil little prick. You should learn that some people at this school are better then others." James fumed, and I shrugged.

"Sniviless? What are you, four?" I snapped. "And what exactly makes him a bad person, what makes him an 'evil little prick'? I asked, and James spoke up again.

"For existing!" Heh, looks like someone's jealous. "James are you jealous?" I asked, and laughed when he fake vomited.

"Of that loser?! No! But I am jealous that he gets to share a common room with you, and a table, and classes with you too." James smirked, and leaned forward for a kiss. Sirius pulled him back. "Shut it bro." He muttered.

"So when are you getting out?" Peter asked, so I mimicked Madame Pomfrey's voice. "Oh no no no! You must stay for the whole night for you bruises to heal! I don't care if it doesn't hurt but we don't want to risk it-!"

"You four!" The real Madame Pomfrey screeched. James jumped, Sirius fell on top of me, and Peter and Remus shouted. Madame Pomfrey totally freaked out at Sirius. "Get off her! Bruises and cuts could open up again, Mr. Black!" Sirius got up slowly. And they all glared at her as she ushered them out the door.

"Bye Rhianna! See you when you get out of prison!" Sirius called, and I found myself laughing again. "Bye guys!" I called, and then the door was slammed shut.

"Please oh pretty please Madame Pomfrey, I'm completely healed! I don't need to stay here all night!"

"Sorry dear, but I just don't want to risk it. Rest, and rest and rest I say. The potion will heal you faster-!"

"But I can't stay here all night! I have a life. My friends are meeting in the library, and I'm not limping anymore. Please, just pretty please. I don't feel like spending my days in the hospital wing. My friends want to see me! Please?" I begged, and she frowned.

"Well alright. But you be extra careful you hear? One little wince of pain and you come straight to me." She said, and I nodded. Yay I get to leave. I took my purse that had currently been strapped to my back when I arrived and ran out the room. I was running so fast, and was so nervous about the library lie, that I almost didn't notice Sirius until I slammed right into him. I hit him so hard I was knocked back and sent flying to the floor.

"Wow." Sirius said while helping me up. "I've had girls throw themselves at my feet before, but this is just ridiculous." I snorted, but rubbed my pulsing knee. "Hardy har har. Where's the guys?" I asked, and walked with him down the hall.

"With everyone else down at the Great Hall. You want to come and sit with me and the guys, or do you want to sit with the cranky Slytherins?" Sirius asked me, and I shrugged. "Well I guess I'll just sit with you-!"

I squealed when he picked me up and cradled me. "On to the Great Hall malady." He announced.

"Hey! What are you doing with _my_ girl?"

**(A/N: Hey, try and guess who it is. It's someone unexpected, and I can't wait to show whom it is. Think outside the bell though.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Juliunna Pov**

I froze for what seemed like the fifteenth time that day. It couldn't be…I turned around slowly, and studied his face. Oh my goodness… Sirius put me down on the floor, and I slowly walked forward.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sirius tried to shove me behind him. "You probably don't even know who he is." But I do know who he is. His blonde hair, his grey eyes, and his face too. It's him! But I have to be sure. Taking out my wand, I pointed it right at his face.

"What were the last words I said to you the night my friends were captured and taken to our Manor?" I asked, and he thought for a second. "Please don't betray them. Lie for me." He said, and I squealed.

"Draco how did you get here?!" I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed him. "I couldn't let you do this alone. But I can't say how until we're alone." He whispered, and nodded towards Sirius, who was staring suspiciously.

"Did you see Dumbledore?" I asked, and he nodded, obviously pained. "Yeah, I got sorted too. Slytherin also. So… Who's your friend?" He nodded to Sirius, and I giggled.

"Let me introduce you. Wait, Sirius, you can see Draco too right?" I asked, and he nodded, confused. "Oh good, for a second there I thought I was going crazy. Draco, this is Sirius Black. Sirius Black, meet Draco." I gestured between them, and they begrudgingly shook hands.

"Sirius, I'll meet you in the Great Hall, I need to have a little chat with Draco." He nodded, but narrowed his eyes when he walked away. Once he was around the hall, I practically dragged Draco into the nearest classroom to question him.

"Spill it older brother." I snapped.

"Alright. So I already knew you went back in time. We had the Ministry put a tracker on your wand and found you in 1968! Well I was going through Father's study and I found a time turner. Immediately, I thought that I could go back in time to get you, only to find out that it only goes back hours. So I threw it to the floor and smashed it. It was only by dumb luck that I landed in the exact same time as you." He took a deep breath, and I felt horrified at what could have happened.

"Well thank you Draco, I was doing fine without you but… I'm glad you're safe." And then I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I threw my arms around his neck and cried. "I thought you were dead."

And that's how we stayed for the next ten minutes. Him holding me while I cried, I think that at some point he cried to. But I didn't look up.

"Draco? What happened after I left? How are Mom and Dad? Aunt Bella too! Did Voldemort win? How many of my friends died?"

"After you fell. Potter jumped up and shot a curse at Voldemort, and the fight was back on. A lot of people fought to avenge your 'death'. I know that… Longbottom killed the snake with the sword." But I was suddenly happy again. "Harry's alive?" I whispered, imagining him avenging my supposed death bravely.

"Yes, he's very much alive. We apperated a few minutes into the battle. We had to fight mom on it. She was screaming and trying to get to you. Voldemort didn't win, he's very much dead. Our old house elf dobby, he's dead." I knew that. Aunt Bella killed him with a knife, Harry told me. "Aunt Bella's dead though. One of the Weasel's brother's are dead too. Our old Professor Lupin's dead. Never really liked him anyway-!" I fought the urge to slap him, and instead listened. "I can't believe Aunt Bella's dead." I whispered, and shook my head in disbelief.

"Yeah, me too. But mom and dad are okay. Mom's been a little loopy lately though. She's been haunting your room for the past few weeks-!"

"It's been weeks?!" I screeched, and he nodded. "It is a time turner Jules. Duh. Anyway, she'll get better once we're back. I left a note, so hopefully she won't worry too much. Father has other ways of coping though. He's probably pouring over his books right now. Looking for a way to find you. Ever since I told them that you've been lost in time, they've got more hope though. So that's good." He finished sadly. I nodded.

"So, what do you think my friends are doing?" I said, and he lightened up hopefully. "Well, I know for a fact that the whole school is having a memorial for you. There going to have your picture put up. Apparently, calling the Dark Lord 'Moldy Shorts' has its perks." He smirked, and I punched him lightly. But I still smiled.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny. So, you do realize that now that you're here, it's going to take a pretty long time to get back." I said pityingly.

"Oh yeah, I knew that. Dumbledore definitely explained that. Anyway, I'm hungry; let's go to the Great Hall." He said excitedly, and I smirked.

"Hey Draco, I met a few friends. I can't wait for you to meet these Slytherins too! You're going to flip!" I smirked again. I can't wait for him to meet our future Aunt, parents, and Potions Master. Oh, and not that Draco knows this, but my lover.

"Oh, who is it?" He grinned at my tone, and I jogged down the steps excitedly. "Oh you'll see!" I called, and ran with him at my heels. "They seem really nice, and I hear one of them is the Head Boy. They're the one's that found me also." I told him, and jogged to the giant double doors, already propped open.

"Let's go in." I grinned at my brother, and tucked my arm into his. "Heh, where do you want to sit? I have to sit with the Gryffindor because I promised already. But if you want to sit with the Gryffindor-!"

"I'm off to the Slytherins. And you should really come with me. You don't want to be marked as a mudblood lover on your first day." He said. I shrugged. "But my friends aren't mudbloods-!"

"So what!? They don't care! But if your caught eating lunch with the Gryffindor, on the first day too, I can't help if they hate you." I yawned. "Fine! I'll just explain to my friends why I can't sit with them. Because I was kidnapped by a blonde psychopath who wants me to eat lunch with him or else!" I snapped, and stomped ahead. "Don't tell them that! They'll probably try to kill me!" He whisper yelled, so I just shrugged.

"Yeah come on. I won't tell them. So let's go, I'm hungry!" I yelled, and bounded inside. This is going to be hilarious!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Juliunna/Rhianna Pov**

Holding Draco's hand, I guided him over to the Slytherin table. He was looking around curiously, but didn't seem to get what the big deal was. My new Slytherin friend's reactions to Draco and I holding hands made me giggle.

Narcissa giggled.

Bellatrix smirked.

Lucius (Daddy) Glared.

And Severus glared so intensely, that I think I'm going to have to look out for Draco now. You know, before the boys kill him.

Hello Rhianna. Is this boy a friend of yours?" Lucius glared at Draco openly, and Draco turned back to him with an equally similar glare. It was scary how similar they were, but the others didn't seem to notice this as well as me.

"You shouldn't scowl so much, your face will freeze." Draco said cockily, and I bit back a giggle at Father's expression. Everyone within a three feet radius looked up as he and Draco had an eyeball showdown.

"Yes Lucius, this is…" I stood back to allow Draco to introduce himself. I wasn't sure what his fake name was. "I'm her brother. Dragon Black." He glared, and the hate in the boy's eyes diminished, well in Severus's eyes it did. Lucius however, was obviously still worked up about Draco's comment. I got to give it to Draco. Dragon… Lol.

"May we sit please?" I asked in my most polite voice, and Lucius instantly obliged. "Why of course Malady. And your err… Steed is welcome too." Lucius smirked at Draco while we sat down, and I saw Draco's wand hand twitch. Ha.

"Don't make fun of my brother Lucius, he's a _wild _steed." I fluffed Draco's hair wildly, making him snort. "Don't do that. And I'm not a steed!" He snapped. I giggled along with my mother and aunt.

"Hey Draco, do you know who my friends are? This-!" I pointed at Father, "Is Lucius Malfoy." I smirked at Draco's surprised face. "Oh." He said, and I watched Father face smirk widely, thinking that the look on Draco's face was intimidation.

"And this is Narcissa and Bellatrix Black." I smiled at the two, who were both throwing goo goo eyes at Draco. The look on Draco's face when he saw Mom batting her eyelashes at him, priceless.

"And this is Severus Snape." I smiled at Severus widely. Hmm, I seem to affect Severus greatly, in the future, and the past! I watched him long enough to see his eyes dart away, a blush fresh on his cheeks. Draco jumped when Mom ran a long, perfectly manicured finger down his cheek.

"Nice to meet you all." Draco muttered. I giggled. Narcissa looked over to me and smiled widely.

"Narcissa, you and Draco should go out." I cooed. Draco turned beet red and turned to me angrily.

"What are you doing," He whispered to me angrily again, and apart from our mother giving him the goo goo eyes again, it was pretty hilarious.

"I know right! We look so much alike!" She cooed confidently, and I laughed out loud when Draco literally blanched.

"No thanks, and shut up Rhianna!" He snapped, and I giggled again. We would have said more on the subject, but at that moment, a red haired witch came down to our table with two papers. She handed one to me, and one to Draco. Immediately, I felt the mood switch between my friends. They were rigid, and sort of disgusted.

"Professor Slughorn wanted me to give you two your Time tables. She said nicely enough, and when I looked closer, I recognized her eyes. _Harry's_ eyes. Wow, I wonder if this is his mom.

"My name is Lily, and I will be directing you to your classes-!"

"Really Evens? Because they are both in Slytherin, I think that I'll be able to direct them myself." Lucius snapped, and I almost flinched. It _**was**_ Harry's mom.

"Dumbledore's orders Malfoy. You can take Dragon, and I'll take Rhianna. It's as simple as that!" Lily snapped, but turned to me with a smile on her face. "My name is Lily. It's very nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends. Just come get me over at the Gryffindor table when you're ready." She smiled widely, and then walked back to her table, with Draco's wondering eye following her all the way there.

"Pig." I commented, and he rolled his eyes. "Oh, like you've never done that before."

"I haven't. Name one person I've stared at like that-!"

"Longbottom, Potter, Zabini, Weasley, Black-!"

"What!" I screeched, as he starting counting the boys off his fingers. I took a quick glance at the four of our friends, who were watching us banter. They looked a little amused.

"Half of those guys are my friend's boyfriends. And I would never besmirch myself to the lowness of a Weasley!" I snapped, telling the truth. Ron Weasley gave me nothing but hatred for being a Slytherin and a Malfoy, no matter what Gryffindor I befriended. Along with his girlfriend Hermione Granger. They believed that all the evidence points to me being a traitor, and wouldn't talk to Harry for days on end for being friends with me. A memory bubbled up to the top of my head just then. This was a memory from our six year, during the middle of the school year. The day Hermione cornered me in the library to talk about me being a "Traitor".

_**(Flash Back)**_

_ I clutched the note Severus gave me to explore the Restricted Section tightly, and walked inside the library. I was just going to check out some Dark Magic spells, but for a good reason. I had to master the Art of Dark Magic before I could duel with Aunt Bella. She always expects me to be top at everything, and I just couldn't bear for her to be disappointed, or hex me, again. _

_ My footsteps got reasonably lighter as I browsed the books there. The Dark Arts fascinate me, but I'm always careful not to let it consume me. Then I'd be Voldemort. Ha. _

_ I picked up a few different books on the subject of Dark Arts and headed back out. It wasn't __**that **__hard to get the right books. On my way out I bumped right into Harry's know-it-all book worm friend. She recovered quickly, and glared at me. Oh yeah, she was still suspicious that I was going to hurt Harry or something. And I'm starting to think that the books in my hand aren't making it better. Neither is looking like I've done something bad while coming out of the Restriction Section a good thing either._

_ "What are you doing in there? I'm Head Girl, and I can write you up for sneaking into the Restrict-!"_

_"I wasn't sneaking. I have a pass!" I snapped at her. She glared at me and held out her hand for the pass. I threw it into her hand and she looked at it intently. It seemed to pass whatever test she had because she handed it back. But when I tried to by step her, she stopped me again._

_ "What type of books are you checking out? As Head Girl, I have the right to oversee what library books you're trying to get out of the Restriction Section." Hermione snapped, and I held up my pile boringly. She took one look, and gasped. She snatched one up and ran her beady little eyes across the cover. Just my luck. 'Painful curses and Unforgivable's made easy' was written across the color in bright red letters._

_ "I knew you were up to something! Wait till Harry hears about this-!"_

_ "And what exactly am I up too Granger? Because I'm just checking out some books for research. You know, the ten feet of parchment we have to write on curses for Defense Against the Dark Arts!" I snapped, and snatched my book back. She fumed._

_ "You're lying! And I can tell when people are lying-!"_

_ "You're ugly. And I can tell when people are ugly." I mimicked Hermione, and watched her face grow cherry red. She looked at the other book in my hands._

_ "One hundred and one evil hexes. Painful poisons-!" That one was for recreational purposes anyway. "What are you trying to do, kill someone? Oh wait, that's exactly what you're doing!" She growled, and I rolled my eyes. Walking pass her, I put my books on a table to turn back to her. I know I shouldn't stay, that I should just turn and leave. But that would just make me a coward!_

_ "What are you trying to say you bushy haired bucktooth beaver?" I snapped, and she bared her teeth as if to say 'Not so buck tooth now'. _

_ "I don't care what your teeth look like Granger. Because every time I look at you, I see nothing but the same ugly beaver that walked in this school. Sadly enough, the Basilisk didn't finish you off during your second year. But I don't really blame it. Who wants mudbloods for dinner anyway?" I growled, and she looked as if she was just smacked in the face. She wiped into her robes and pulled out her wand, I did the same. _

_ "Don't you ever call me a Mudblood again you slimy little snake. You're just a spy for You-Know-Who-!"_

_ "I'm not a spy you jerk! He has plenty of spies in here though! So if you're really serious about stopping him, you should get over your jealous impulses."_

_ "I'm not jealous! Harry's just too friendly to notice it, but I've seen what you can do. He forgets the fact that you're the daughter of a Death Eater. That you're Aunt was the one who killed Sirius. That your family is just a bunch of homicidal freaks that care about nothing but themselves!" I growled and racked my brain for a spell I knew._

_ "You're going to pay for that Mudblood. No one, and I mean no one, talks about my family like that!"_

_ "Don't call me a Mudblood. My blood is just as pure as your-!"_

_ "Is it true that Muggles can't think Granger? Think about your family, can they think for themselves? Or are they like monkeys, acting like stupid animals. I bet they were surprised when you showed signs of being a witch. In fact, I bet they were surprised when you were born. 'My oh my an ugly baby! What is wrong with her teeth?!' They must have said." Hermione grew red with anger and I imagined her sprouting a whistle from her head. When she didn't say anything, I continued._

_ "And what about that Weasley that you enjoy hanging with? Your fugly, ginger haired, blood traitor of a Weasley. Is it true that their volt in Gringotts gets one gallon a year?" I asked sweetly, and smiled sweetly when Hermione shot a hex at me, that missed._

_ "Oh yes Granger, let's talk about that Weasley you love so much. I imagine that they spend more money keeping that volt instead of putting it in there. Ha. What are you going to do at your wedding Granger? Wear a second- hand tarp fresh from your mother's attic?" I smirked, and she fumed, shooting another curse at me. "Whatever. But now it's my turn!" I smirked, and gripped my wand tight, finally getting the right curse in my mind. _

_ "My boyfriend taught me this one Granger. I didn't get to try this out yet, so I guess I'll just practice on you. Sectumsem-!" But I didn't get to finish, because at that moment, I spotted a very angry looking Harry running over to us._

_ "What is going on?! What are you two fighting about?!" He snapped, but then, I saw his face pale. He turned to me angrily. "Juliunna. Were you just about to cast the you-know-what spell on Hermione? Don't you know that it could have killed her?!" He yelled, and I nodded meekly. Hermione was looking at me smugly, because we both knew one thing. She wouldn't in trouble. She never gets in trouble. Because why would he question her? His Gryffindor best friend since First year. _

_ "Well, aren't you going to apologize?" Harry asked, and I growled. "No Harry, I'm not going to apologize. She started it! She came up to me and started her 'Ooh I'm Miss Hot little Blow Job' and I can write you up speech. And then she accused me of being a spy! And then she yelled at me and shot a spell at me first-!"_

_ "That doesn't give you a right to fight back Juliunna! Hermione wouldn't have done any lasting damage! __**But you could have killed her!"**__ Harry shouted, and I frowned deeper. _

_ "I don't care Harry! Why don't you yell at her for a change! Why don't you tell her off-?"_

_ "For what? A bunch of girly fights?!" He snapped, and I growled. Taking my books, I walked away, but before I could get to the door, I looked back. I could tell that he was sorry, but I didn't really care. _

_ "Maybe I should be a spy! Maybe then, the people on my side would actually be happy for me. And trust me!" I screamed, and stomped my feet all the way out the door, not even stopping to look at their shocked faces._

That was so long ago. I noted dully.Draco looked over to me, and I couldn't help the smile spread across my face. He, being my brother, comforted me every time something like this happened. He was like my rock, and I'm so glad he's here now.

"It's time to go. What class do we have first?" I asked him, and he looked at the paper closely. "Double Potions with, well guess what? Gryffindor. Hooray." He said unenthusiastically.

"Oh don't be so happy about it." I said sarcastically, and got up to sit next to Severus. He currently had his face buried in a book. "What 'ya' reading?" I asked him, knowing already what it was. It was his potions book. More specifically, 'The Half Blood Prince's' potion book.

"Oh, just my potions book. You wouldn't be interested-!"

"Of course I would be interested in it. Potions is my favorite subject." I said truthfully, because after all, when he was teaching it, it was my favorite. Severus looked up shocked.

"Really? Because I'm top of my class in Potions." He said almost braggingly.

"Yeah, until I arrived. I'm confident that I could outdo you in any potion." I said cockily.

` "Is that a challenge?" He jokes playfully, and I nodded. "Of course it is." I smirked, making him blush again.

"What are you doing after potions?" He asked, and I shrugged playfully. "Oh, maybe I'll go to the library. Will you show me the way?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Sure. I have to finish my potions essay anyway. Maybe I can help yours." He said nervously. "I'd like that." I grinned, and turned around to study the Gryffindor table. Maybe this twenty two years back thing isn't all that bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Juliunna/Rhianna Pov**

After saying goodbye to my friends, I walked over to the Gryffindor table, making nearly every Gryffindor head turn. They all stared as I walked past, but no one said a dang thing. That is, until I reached the Mauraders.

"Hey guys. What up?" I smirked, and the four of them looked up with an equally similar expression. "Have a seat beautiful." Sirius murmured, and I heard an outraged gasp come from a nearby girl. When I looked in her direction, I saw Lily. "No Sirius! There is no way I'm letting you do _**that**_to our new student!" Lily growled, and gestured for me to come over. The four guys rolled their eyes when I sat next to Lily, but she just clicked her tongue at them. "Sorry about that. _Their_ the Gryffindor trouble makers." She growled, and James turned to us with a fake angry expression.

"Oh Lily, your totally taking this out of proportion. We only asked for a beautiful lady to sit at our table. But of course, as usual, you got jealous and butted in-!"

**"What!" **Lily practically shouted, raising the attention of plenty Gryffindors. She blushed a little, but returned her voice back to its normal volume with a whisper.

"I'm not jealous! I just hate to see you guys drooling over every girl who walks pass you." She snapped, and turned back to me with a warm smile.

"Hello, I don't think that we were properly introduced. My name is-!"

"Your name is Lily. And my name is Rhianna." I returned her smile warmly and shook her outstretched hand. "It's so nice to meet you. Class doesn't start for a while. So would you like to sit?" She smiled, so I nodded. Turning to my friends, I gave them a little wave.

"I told you guys I'd eat lunch with your group." I smirked, tossing my hair behind my shoulder. Sirius spoke up with the same low voice he'd spoken with earlier. Even if it seemed a little forced right now.

"So, care to explain who the blonde Malfoy look alike is? You know the one whom you threw yourself at about twenty minutes ago. In the Hallway? And walked in holding hands with?" At Sirius's words, Lily and the rest turned to me with a surprised expression. James looked a little angry.

"You mean my brother!" I spit out, but the guys didn't exactly buy my **true **siblings story as fast as my other friends did.

"You both look nothing alike-!" James started, but shut up when Lily interrupted him.

"The eyes. You both have the exact same eye shape and color. You both have the same bright grey eyes. So I believe you." She said with the same matter of fact tone that Hermione used to use with me. Except this time, that tone doesn't really bother me. At all.

"Yeah guys, it's this little thing called Genetics. One kid can come out looking different from the other. It's all about the genes." Remus said wisely, so I smiled at him. I didn't fail to notice the small blush on his cheeks as he turned away.

"Yes, my brother Dragon has come to Hogwarts with me. I just found out in the hall Sirius. And for you information-!" I fixed my eyes on him with a glare. "I thought he was dead! This was the reason I, threw myself at him." My eyes hardened at Sirius, and to my hidden amusement, Lily glared and hit Sirius upside the head.

"How could you be so insensitive?!" She practically growled as he rubbed the spot where she hit him.

"Gee I'm sorry Rhianna, I thought for a second he was your late night male booty call or something." My face twisted up in disgust as the thought of Draco being my booty call rose up for a second. Urging myself to not throw up, I turned to Sirius with a confident smile.

"Oh it's no problem Siri. I would have thought the same thing." I smirked, and Lily raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Rhianna, do you know Sirius or something?" She asked, so I nodded truthfully.

"Yes, those four," I pointed to the guys. "Those four visited me in the hospital wing earlier." She nodded, but had a scowl on her face again.

"I'm sorry you had to see them. Their very horrid at the use of manners." She said formally, which made me laugh. James looked over to me with fake hurt, but winked at me nonetheless.

"Well, at least we aren't stuck up wenches. Right _Lily_?" James put emphasis on Lily's name, making her scowl.

"I like your name, _Rhianna_." He tried it out on his lips. "Sounds so… _Exotic_." He rolled his tongue, ha! I laughed out loud when James did a double take.

"What, do my words not… _Touch_ you?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows in an suggestive manor. Rolling my eyes, I let out a giggle, which only proved to provoke him further. "So, Rhianna, what are you doing after Double Potions?" James smirked at me, which got wiped right off his face when I told him this.

"Severus and I are going to the library to write our potions essay." That simple sentence had a big reaction. Lily gasped, Sirius knocked his punch goblet over, James glared in the direction Severus was sitting in, Peter squeaked, and Remus growled. No seriously. A real animal growl, wow. Well… He is a werewolf after all.

**"You're going on a date with Sniviless?" **James practically shouted, making almost everyone over the great hall turn around. It was so embarrassing. Lily glared at James, trying to save me the embarrassment.

"James!" I whispered as loud as I could over the hushed whispers about Severus and I. "How could you do that to me! And it wasn't a date! It was just a simple meeting to discuss the different properties of Dragons blood for an essay that I'm sure to get! But you just had to get jealous and embarrass Severus and I like that!" I reached across to smack him, but gaped. Why you ask? Well that's simple.

Lily did it for me.

Her hand reached out and struck him, right over his arrogant little cheek, wiping the embarrassed smirk off his face and replacing it with a pained expression. When she took her hand back, the cheek was red. She clutched hers in pain. He ignored the 'what must have been stabbing pain' and turned back to me.

"Oh, so now it's _Severus and I_." He cooed mockingly, and I gasped at his attitude. How did Harry ever become so kind and brave and noble? Oh right… Lily.

"Shut up James and leave her alone!" Lily whisper shouted, because everyone was now turned to us, trying to hear our conversation.

"Hey, if she wants to be a Slytherin's slu-!"

"Leave her alone!" A strong voice came from behind me, and I felt my back go rigid. It was Severus. This is not going to come out good. I watched the four Mauraders look up behind me, and their faces went pale. Peter looked as if he was about to pee his panties. (Ha, get it?) Turning around slowly, I looked up into the Severus's face, and understood why.

He wasn't alone.

Standing behind him were five huge and mean looking Slytherin boys, each either cracking their knuckles or flexing their arms threatenly. And off to the side were an angry looking Aunt Bella and Mother, glaring pointedly at the Mauraders.

"Cousins." Sirius said sarcastically, trying real hard not to sound intimidated, and failing. "You are no cousin of ours Blood traitor!" Bellatrix snapped, and gestured to Lily as example. Right… Muggleborne… Yeah.

"Rhianna, are these trouble makers bothering you?" Lucius stepped out from behind the Slytherin boys. Draco, though still looking a little angry, managed an amused smile at what was about to go down.

"Well, actually, it was just a fair squab… **Wait**!" I shouted, and turned to James angrily. "What were you going to call me?!" I felt my anger rising over, and the boys glared at James threatenly. "What?" James said, and I rolled my eyes. He was playing dumb with me.

"Before they came over here, you were saying something. **Were you about to call me a Slytherin's floozy?!" **I growled, making the Slytherin's step closer to the boys, ready for a fight.

"Uh..." James started, and looked around for a teacher. But none of them were looking.

**"Answer her!"** One of the Slytherin boys shouted, and James jumped. He looked like was he about to throw up. I'm still mad though.

"Uh, is it too late to say sorry?" James said awkwardly, and I noticed that his feet were in a ready-to-run position.

"You didn't answer my question James? Were you, about to call me, a Slytherin's floozy?!" I screeched. "Yes." He said, and looked down to his feet in fear.

"Apologize." One boy said, and I found myself wanting to giggle. James didn't seem to like the idea of being bossed around by a Slytherin, so he just glared at them. "No." But he threw me a hidden apology look, so I nodded slightly. In the next second, Sirius aimed a jinx at one of the boys, and there were a few seconds of humor for me. Sirius and James launched themselves up, and started running through the door, while Peter and Remus threw helpless looks at them. They loved their friends of course but… They didn't want to get pummeled to a pulp. Five angry Slytherins chased after the screaming James and Sirius all the way out the door. Lily, even if she was Head Girl, couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Thank you for the show Severus." I smiled at his gleeful face, and stood up. He had been watching James and Sirius running away screaming like little girls, but turned back to me with a smile similar to mine. "Your welcome." He said, and I aimed a look at my **(A/N: Do watches count as electronics? How do they tell time in Hogwarts if they can't have electricity?) **watch. It was time to leave.

"Well, see you in Class." I smiled nonchalantly, and placed a nice wet kiss on his cheek. Not pausing to see the shock on his blushing face, I grabbed Lily by the wrist, and practically had to drag her into the hall. On the account she was laughing too much.

And if you listened closely, you could still hear Sirius and James, screaming for help.

**(A/N: Ah, another chapter come and gone. Oh, just so you know, I substituted Floozy, for a word that I shall not name. On account of the fear of my parents reading my fanfictions and taking my laptop away. But nonetheless, my (Definitely not kidnapped) husband Tom Riddle will take care of them for me.**

**"My name is Lord Voldemort! And I don't even know you-!"**

** Goodbye!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Juliunna/ Rhianna Pov**

Severus stepped closer to me, his cloak billowing as he walked. The hunger was evident in on his face as his eyes found mine. Lust and heat passed through his eyes, mirroring mine exactly. Traveling back in time was one of the best things that I ever, I thought.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, studying my face intently. He reached over behind me and grabbed my long hair, pulled back with a blood red ribbon. Slowly, his professional fingers pulled the red ribbon pass my silky hair and tossed it over his shoulder. My long black hair fell down pass my shoulders and to the small of my back.

"You're beautiful too." The words slipped pass my lips elegantly and honestly. Because it was true. He _was _beautiful. His plump and gorgeous lips made me want to kiss them senselessly. His eyes, thought Black, were beautiful and deep and intense, and I never want to look away.

"Kiss me." He whispered lovingly, pursing his lips. I leaned forward and pressed a light, soft kiss on his lips, inciting what felt like electricity. But he moved forward, unsatisfied.

His arms wound themselves behind my lower back, pulling myself closer until we were chest to chest. I couldn't control the high pitch moan when he rubbed his hips against mine. The heat between my legs grew in temperature as his tongue moved past my lips and wrestled with my moistened one.

…

"**Miss Black!" **I jumped at the sound of a teacher's voice. Lily had elbowed me in the chest when I didn't say anything. Dang, It had only been a dream.

"Yes Miss…"

"Lawrence! Now, I understand that you're a new student here, so I won't give you detention…" I dragged my yes away from the teachers face and thought about what happened five minutes ago. I walked in Potions class, took a seat next to Lily, had an intense daydream about a heavy make out session with the younger version of my future lover, and now I'm having an argument with a teacher. Whoa.

"Miss Black!" She squealed again, and I shook my head to clear it. "I'm so sorry Miss Lawrence." I pleaded, but I really wasn't. Something must have been sarcastic in my voice, because her eyes narrowed at me.

"Well Miss Black, would you like to share with the rest of the class what was so _important_, that you had to disrupt the class?" She glared at me, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Sex." I said. The whole class looked to me in shock, and I'm petty sure Lily's about to explode with giggles.

"What!" Miss Lawrence's eyes bulged, and she had turned an angry shade of red.

"You asked what I was day dreaming about. Sex. You know, back arching, and heart throbbing, sex! It's when a man puts his-!"

"I know what it is! And how dare you describe it in such a descriptive form?!" I turned away from her and turned to Severus, watching me with an amused look on his face. I gave him a flirty wink, and his eyes widened. He pointed to himself and mouthed the word, _me?_

I nodded and batted my thick eyelashes at him. He, not knowing what to say, blushed and glued his eyes to his paper. Giggling, I looked back to Miss Lawrence.

"Well… Please try harder to keep your hormones to a stand Miss Black. I also don't tolerate dirty words in my class!" She snapped.

Lily couldn't help but snort into her potions book, which the teacher was quick to notice. She wasn't pleased in the slightest. "Miss Evens, bite your tongue! You just lost ten points from Gryffindor!" Miss Lawrence snapped, and then turned her evil eye on me.

"Miss Black, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormswood?" She snapped, and I mentally rolled my eyes. So _that's _where Severus got those impossible questions during my first year. Good thing my memory is impeccable. I noticed Severus's hand was up. Isn't this scene familiar? Mudblood Granger… Heh.

"Asphodel and Wormswood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the 'Draught of Living Death'." I said feigning boredom, and looked at my perfectly manicured nails. Severus turned back to me with a surprised look on his face. Miss Lawrence looked as if she was just smacked in the face.

"Correct. Let's try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" And to what 'use' is it for?" She snarled, her lips pulled back into a sneer. Again, Severus's hand jetted into the air, but she ignored him. Heh, I wonder is she's spotted the Slytherin badge on my robes yet.

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat Miss Lawrence. And it will save you from most poisons. Most commonly used as a potions ingredient. And as for your next question. Monkswood and Wolfsbane are the same plant, which also go by the name of Aconite." I said, holding up my nails to the light whole wiggling my fingers. Miss Lawrence, along with the rest of the class, stared at me dumbly.

"What do they teach you over at Durmstrange?!" Lily cried out in disbelief. "More then you'll ever know Lily…"I drifted off at the angry look on the teacher's face.

"Very well. Everyone into pairs of two. We will be preparing the Draught of Living Death." She grumbled and Lily grabbed onto me. "If we're not partners, James is going to get with me!" Lily pleaded. I grudgingly nodded. Darn, I wanted to sit with Severus! And judging by the look on his face, he was thinking the same thing.

"Would it really be such a bad thing if you two got together for a project?" I moaned, sending a flirty wink Snape's way. Lily was unaware of my intended foreplay, and instead whispered in my ear angrily. Severus kept eye contact this time but barely kept the blush away. Something tells me that he doesn't have much experience with girls. But I don't really mind. His eyes thought, their so intense for a shy boy.

"-And so you see. The world as we know it would fall apart if James and I were partners." Lily said with a satisfied smile. "Fine!" I groaned, but whipped around when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hi Dragon!" I squealed and gave him a quick hug. He had a smug look on his face. Lily watched the two of us, but Draco barely spared her a glance.

"What are you doing?" He asked, so I raised an eyebrow. What's he talking bout? "What do you mean Dragon? I arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him. He scoffed.

"Why are you flirting with-!" He leaned in close and whispered. "Our Potions teacher. Our practical Uncle of all people. Your godfather too!" He whispered barely moving is lips. Lily tried to listen to us, but him, being so smart, cast a silence spell around us.

"Yeah, he's very nice. And why do you care all of a sudden who I date?" I questioned. He rolled his eyes, as if the answer was obvious.

"You're my sister. And I'm pretty sure its my job to protect you." He said in a matter of fact tone. I wanted to argue though but didn't. _What were you doing when Voldemort was torturing me, apart from cowering? _I wanted to shout at him. But he's been through so much; I don't want to push him away.

"He's dead." Draco said simply, and I looked at Draco curiously. "In the future?" I whispered, trying to pretend like I didn't already know that.

"Yeah. You know, before you were hit by those five spells, Voldemort said something pretty interesting." He said, and narrowed his eyes. Heh, so he finally put two and two together. "Oh really, and what did he say brother?" I raised a defiant eyebrow, which seem to make him mad.

"Well dear sister, see it my way. Voldemort said that he killed your lover. And in the future, Uncle Severus as killed by Voldemort's snake. Now we go back to the pass, and your hitting and doing all the things you never did with him. _Or did you?"_ Draco smirked at me, so I shrugged nonchalantly. He sort of gets it.

"Well it took you long enough Dray. Anyway, let's get back to work." He took the silence spell off and I could hear Lily's voice, telling James to bugger off.

"And as for your question Drag," I grabbed Lily's arm and lead her to the storage cupboard. "We did _way _more then kiss." I smirked. A lot of people turned my way when I called out, but I ignored them. Instead, I laughed at the shocked and outraged look on Draco/Dragon's face. Lily looked to me to ask whom I more then kissed. But I shook my head no and started grabbing ingredients.

"That Lily, is between me and my old Potions Professor." I smiled at the astonished look on Lily's face. "Your old Potions Professor?" She whispered, her face getting white. I nodded, and passed her some scales.

"Take those back to the table for me Lils?" I smiled. She took the brass scales back, but still looked extremely mad. This must be her motherly side. "We aren't done talking about this." She snapped, and stomped over to the table. James met my eye when Lily stomped pass him, and he mouthed the word 'what'? I shrugged, and carried all of our supplies over to the table.

"How could you… do whatever your doing with a teacher?" She whispered wildly. Something tells me that she isn't used to being… _naughty. _I chose my words 'carefully' while I crushed the lavender in the mortar.

"Not only my teacher. He was also my godfather." I whispered. She had a look on her face that told me those weren't the right words.

"Your godfather!" She squealed quietly, and started chopping the daisy roots. "Yes Lils. My godfather. What we had, was real." She snorted, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Well he did teach me a lot of tricks." I told her, and reached into my knapsack. My hands closed around what I knew was the 'The Half Blood Princes' book, (Future Version) and handed it to her. She took a look at the cover and scoffed. "So I guess the Godfather you dated wrote this textbook?" She said sarcastically. Ignoring her, I opened it up to page seven; our potion was on that page.

"Nope." I pointed to it, and she gasped. "He just revised it." I smirked. And that's how it was between the both of us for the most of class. I, smirking and answering her questions, and she, astonished at how these new editions actually worked. "But it says that every half a counter clockwise stir-!"

"Ah but Lily, my half blood prince says otherwise." I faked a sign, making her giggle. James and Sirius however, weren't pleased.

""How did you do that?!" Sirius muttered in my ear when the leeches squirted out more juice then usual.

"It's the Half blooded prince!" Lily moaned too loudly more my taste. Up ahead, Severus turned around in surprise so I pretended not to notice. Ooh shoot Lily, you have such a huge mouth.

"Can I see that? It's going to take forever to get done ours!" Sirius groaned while placing his hands on my book. Definitely not! "No Sirius, down boy!" I squealed, trying to rip the book back.

"In Hogwarts we share!" Sirius yelled and pulled back. Lily came to my side. "Give her the book back Black!" She stormed.

"But we only want to borrow it for a minute. She's not sharing!" Sirius shouted loudly, gathering the attention of Miss Lawrence. Everyone turned to us, but I didn't care. I can't let Sirius see the book! From. The. Future.

"_**What is going on here?!" **_Miss Lawrence shouted in my ear. I jumped and screamed, therefore letting go of the book at the same time Sirius did. The book flew overhead and behind me. **"Nooooo!" **I yelled. It landed perfectly open mouthed on Severus's desk.

"Petrific Totalus!" The spell hit him hard, making him crash to the ground. Wait…

I turned to Lily, her wand hand outstretched and her lips parted. Wow. "Err. I didn't need you to do that Lily" I said awkwardly, watching her walk over to Severus's desk. She picked up the book and performed the counter course on him. He opened his mouth to shout, but she silenced him with a look.

"Black this is her diary!" Lily lied, and then stomped on Sirius's foot. Miss Lawrence's lips were pursed and she looked as if she was trying to decide whether to laugh or take points off.

"Ouch!" He yelped, literally jumping three feet in the air. "Okay, back to work!" Miss Lawrence yelled, making everyone scramble for their seats.

"Hmmm." I sighed, pouring the contents from the mortar into the cauldron.

Looks like Severus and I have plenty to talk about in the library.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

(From the Future)

**Harry Pov**

Tears threatened to bubble in my eyes. She was gone. Gone, and I'll never have the chance to tell her thank you or goodbye. A week after the final battle, Hogwarts was holding her memorial. Next to me, Hermione was praying silently. She hadn't believed in Jules until that moment. Jules had sacrificed herself for the greater good. And for that, I thank her. I'll miss her too. Apart from Ron and Hermione, she was my best friend. She was brave and good hearted. One of the best Slytherins I knew. When the farewell music ended, I reached into my pocket for a picture I knew very well. A picture of my parents and their friends. When I looked at it, I noticed something strange. The setting was the same of course. My parents were in what was most likely potions class, with the rest of the Mauraders cheesing behind them. But there was a new, strange addition to their picture.

A beautiful girl with long black hair and silver grey eyes waving at me. She leaned closer and gave me a cheeky smile, but I was too shocked to smile back. It wasn't possible. It wasn't possible. Jules was dead… Wasn't she?

I looked ahead at her single portrait on the Hogwarts wall, and then back to the picture in my hand. Witnesses said that she was hit with several spells at once, and then disappeared. She was declared dead when one of the spells was recognized as the Avada Kadavra. But…

Was it really possible that she was sent back in time? And if so, how do we bring her back. I'd need to talk to someone who would be there. But as I looked down at the picture, I realized that everyone in this pic was dead. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius… Peter… Wait! The Resurrection stone! I could talk to them and ask them questions.

Hopefully I can find it.

**Juliunna/ Rhianna Pov**

"Argh!" I grumbled when a bright light popped up out of now where. There was a little buzzing noise, and I recognized the light and noise as a camera. "Hey!" I squeaked when the camera man revealed himself.

"Sorry, Lily told me too. I'm Frank." He said innocently, holding out his hand. With a small glare at Lily whom was giggling uncontrollably, I shook hands with Frank.

"My name is Rhianna. Your last name wouldn't happen to be Longbottom would it?" I let my curiosity get the best of me, but he shook his head yes. I could tell he was curious.

"Well it's nice to meet you Frank. I've heard nothing but good things about you. I take it your awesome at Herbology?" I raised a light eyebrow, and his face lit up. The same way Neville's does in the future, it's so cute!

"Yeah I am. Well just the other day I… Oh sorry, you probably don't want to hear about this." He said with the same insecurity Neville used to use with me. I looked around the room for a second. Lily and I were already finished, along with Severus and Lucius. Bellatrix and Narcissa were finishing… Any minute now. And everyone else should be finishing anytime soon. We still had about a few minutes to go, so yeah, I have time.

"Nonsense. What were you saying before, about the other day?" I smiled sweetly. And like that, we engaged ourselves in a joyful conversation about plants.

**Draco/Dragon Pov**

I scowled when I was once again poked. Mother is very persistent. But my scowl deepened when I saw Snape staring at my sister. She was talking merrily with a boy who looked a lot like Longbottom. Surprisingly that doesn't really bother me. What _does _bother me is Snape looking at her like she was just awarded the 'Sexiest Witch of the Year' award. And then, I just found out that they were together in our time! Disgusting! But I guess if I think about it, it's not very surprising that they were together. There were plenty of signs.

"Dragon?" Mother's voice said cheerfully from behind me. Chills ran up my back as she openly flirted with me. This is going to be so awkward when I get back.

Looking around, I was horrified to see more then one boy looking at my sister like _that_! Potter's dad for one, that was _great_. Heed my sarcasm. Lupin, Sirius Black, Father, EW! Gross. Some rat faced boy was looking at her friendly, so I guess that's a little gross.

"Will you please stop it?!" I whispered over my shoulder. I was grateful when Miss Lawrence, **(A/N: Hunger Game. LMFAO) **dismissed the class. "So Dragon, Hogsmead weekend is coming up this week. Would you like to-!" I ran away from mother while shouting 'No!' over my shoulder. No way! No way! It's not going to happen!

**Normal Pov**

Severus watched nervously as she packed her bag. Girls were a real foreign subject for him. Unless you count the friendship he _**used**_ to have with Lily. Which you shouldn't. _What if she doesn't show up? _He thought for a second. But it was dismissed the very next second. She waved her friends away, and walked over to Severus.

"See ya Rhianna. Watch it Sniviless." Black shouted, and he felt hatred and temptation to hex Black course through him. But before could act on it, Black had disappeared into the hall.

"Sorry about him." Rhianna said in his ear, making him jump. Her breath was hot on his ear, and felt good. "So, let's go to the library Sev." She chuckled, making him blush.

"Fine." Severus said awkwardly, and then he took off after her, following the sound of her giggles. "Your new here, do you know where the library is?" He called, she had taken to skipping.

"Oh yes, definitely. I usually spend my days her, studying and all." She waved his question away. Severus raised an eyebrow at her. "But you've only been here for a day." Severus called, but she merely shrugged

"Hurry up slowpoke! I'll meet you there." She said, and to Severus's great shock, she turned and disappeared. Just like that.

"But…" He gulped, staring at the spot she had just disappeared from.

"You can't Apparate in Hogwarts!" He shouted, and then took off for the library. **(A/N: I hate Normal Pov, back to characters! Yay!)**

**Juliunna Pov**

The look on his face when he walked in the library, priceless! "Hello Severus." I openly flirted with him. He gaped at me, and then looked at me with undisguised greediness.

"Will you teach me how?" He said breathlessly, and sat in the seat next to mine. "Why, whatever are you talking about?" I hummed, and opened the book he brought absently. Half Blood Prince (Past Version)!

"You know what I'm talking about! You just Apperated, inside Hogwarts of all places! His eyes flitted across my face quickly, checking or any signs of lies.

"No." I said, and opened his book to the opening cover. "What do you mean no?!" He snapped, and snatched the book back. I mean that I have a special password to get into, out, and around the protective barriers of Hogwarts. And only I can use them. I can't share them with anyone. **Anyone! **Headmasters rules." I growled, and he nodded grudgingly.

"So Severus, what are your views on time travel?" I smiled at him, and he shrugged. "Can you be more specific?" He smirked, making me scowl. Smart little bugger.

"Well, do you think it would be possible to go forward in time?" I asked, feigning innocent, and Severus pursed his lips in thought. "Well… Yes. I'm sure it's possible. We've already succeeded in going backwards in time. But only hours. Sometimes, I've wondered whether or not I could further study time you know, but I don't think it would really be a wise decision. You know all the bad things that you could change and, ruin for instance." He mused in thought, and I dared to ask him this next question.

"Severus, do you think that if certain spells were to hit a witch, or wizard, at once, could they be sent spiraling back in time?" I asked, and he looked at me suspiciously. Oh no, maybe he suspects me. After all, he is smart.

"Maybe… This is all curiosity right Rhianna?" He asked, and I shook my head yes. "Um, I was studying time travel, and I really need to get this answer right. I hate it when I'm reading something and I get a question in my head that I can't answer." I said quickly, but that only seemed to make him more suspicious.

"Rhianna, last night when you first arrived, you mentioned something about a war. What were you talking about?" He said to me with a thin lip, uh oh. Looks like I'm busted.

"A giant fight had broken out at my old school, Durmstrange." I said simply, but he leaned closer, not convinced in the slightest. "You don't _sound _like you're from Durmstrange." He said which I rolled my eyes at. _Duh, this is really dangerous territory._

And what exactly _should_ I sound like Severus?" I said dangerously. Putting down my quill. I twisted around to fully face him. "You don't have the accent! Well, aren't all the people there like Greece and everything?" He smirked, thinking that he's won.

"My family moves around a lot Severus. We moved from America, all the way to Greece. So ha!"

"Got ya! The schools in Russia!" Severus smirked, but I just shrugged my shoulders. "Hey, Russia is near Greece remember! My family sends me from Greece to Russia a week before school starts, and takes me home when school ends." I popped my lips, which only seemed to make him angrier.

"I'm a very good judge of character Jules." He said, and leaned closer, his face was inches from mine.

"Oh really. Is that why you're trying to penetrate my mind with occumalacy?" I smirked, and he only had a bit of surprise on his face. "Oh, so you've master that too?" He growled, and I smirked devilishly. He was very hot.

"I think that you have a secret, and I won't stop until I find it out. Which shouldn't be really hard, seeing that soon, I'll be able to read you like an open book-!" I silenced him with the first thing that came to my mind.

A kiss.

My lips crashed into his hard, making him jump with surprise. My arms wrapped around his neck and crashed my body into him. He moaned and got over that surprise quickly, then and kissed back. My lips tingled with electricity as I grinded into his hips. Ooh, baby boy knows how to play.

He leaned forward and gripped my hips, pulling me forward. When my tongue connected with his, he groaned loudly. But then all of a sudden, he snapped.

"Ouch!" I snapped when he pushed me away. My left hip caught on the side of the table. "What was that for?!" I snapped again, but tried to soften my expression when he looked at me with horror. There was one split second when he looked at me, and then at the book on the table. And then he grabbed it, and then speedily walked out the room. His cloak billowing wildly behind him as he ran.

_"Hmm… Was it really that bad?" _I joked when the door slammed behind him.

**Severus Snape Pov**

_How could I be so stupid? _I thought multiple times once I was back in my dorm. I remember a prophecy I had read. Well it wasn't me, it was Lucius. He was telling me about a weird prophecy.

It was about the Dark Lord, but since it said 'she' everyone had dismissed it as a fluke. But… It isn't. She appears out of no where, talks about time travel, she's very smart and kind of bad, she could be changing time as I think! It's got to be about her. She is the future Dark Princess. The prophecy spoke about a woman returning from the future to the past, to rule over as the next Dark Lord. She… It could be her. I mean, she appears out of nowhere, talks about time travel, has a fake back-story she's obviously lying about that!

I really liked that kiss though, and she does make me feel differently then all the other girls I had a crush on… So the real question is… Should I tell the master that a potential threat has come, or should I just pretend like I've never even heard the prophecy?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Fights+ Drama= Romance?

**Lily Pov**

I had been walking up the hall to the library, when without warning, the huge doors slammed. I had just enough time to identify Snape's billowing cloak when he disappeared around the corner in a hurry. Hmm… I walked into the Library to find a laughing Rhianna. What the heck happened?

"Rhianna?" I asked, and she jumped a little. "Oh don't scare me like that Lils. Anyway, you'll never guess what just happened!" She said in a Brazilian, drawling voice. I sat down next to her, realizing this was gossip.

"What happened?" I squealed.

"I kissed Severus, and Severus kissed back! It was getting really hot and heavy, when all of a sudden… **he pushed me into the table!" **She screamed, and showed me her hip. On the right hip was a purplish black and blue bruise, marring creamy tan skin.

"Wow, doesn't that hurt Jules?" I asked her, but she shook her head no. "Actually. It's like it's not even there. But it looks pretty bad though." She said, and I fished around in my purse.

"I'll fix it. I bought a salivate for healing small cuts and bruises two weeks ago in Hogsmead, for quick emergencies." I explained, and my fingers closed around the lotion. I pulled it up and passed it to her. "Thank you. I think he popped a nerve or something." She groaned, and rubbed it onto the bruise. Immediately her face relaxed into bliss.

"Thanks, that's much better." She smiled and passed me the lotion back. "So…" I said when she got her bearings together.

"Was it good?" I smirked, ready for the gossip. She nodded with a more devilish smirk on her face. "Oh, perfect, and I'll tell you _all _the juicy details, right now. Now, it all began with him running in here…"

**Severus Pov**

I was on my way back up to the library to apologize. I didn't want her to go thinking that I didn't like that kiss or something, or that I didn't like her. Because I do like her. I decided not to tell the Dark Lord after all. She's intelligent, beautiful, funny, and any other words that fall into that perfect girlfriend category. She really seems to like me, and I like her. And if things were to fall into place corrected, we could have a nice, normal, and passionate romance on our hands.

If only those stupid Gryffindors would stay out of my way.

Out of all the people she could have befriended in the school, she chose the Mauraders. The four stupidest people in this school that make my life a living hell every chance they get.

They ruined my chances at love and or a friendship with Lily, almost killed me two years ago with that werewolf prank, and constantly embarrasses me in front of my friends. They call me Sniviless in front of the whole school, and hex me to no end, never getting in trouble. But the second I curse them back, _it just turns into a giant problem._

I hate each and every one of them. And vice versa. I know for sure that Lupin, Potter, and Black fancy Rhianna. But from what I've seen, she only has the hots for me. So I guess that's good. But if they try to make a move on her, I'll explode. I stopped outside the door to the library and peered in. Good, she was still there. But she was sitting at the same table we had sat at, except she and Lily seemed to be having an intense conversation. Rhianna kept pointing at the book she was holding, so I guess they were having some kind of academic conversation.

_**"Sniviless!"**_ The _oh not so great _James Potter said from behind me. My hand had been closed around the door knob, but I tensely released it. "Potter!" I snapped, and turned around. Of course he was flanked by the rest of his team. They all knew that not one of them could take me alone. I'm good, but not good enough to fight off four against one. **(A/N: Heh, or is he?)**

"You see Sniviless, the gang and I wanted to play a game. Sirius made it up." Potter pointed to Black, and I inwardly grabbed my wand inside my pocket.

"Yeah," Sirius said drawlingly. "We call it…" He pointed to Pettigrew, and Pettigrew smirked.

"Snape Hunt."

**Rhianna/Juliunna Pov**

Lily groaned. "Oh my god Rhianna, why do you think he pushed you into the table then? It sounds like a threat." She asked, and I shrugged. "He's shy, and was pretty shocked. He seems really conflicted right now, for some reason." I shrugged it off, but I had a hint about it. If he isn't shy, then it must be about the whole Death Eater thing. _My Severus _told me that when he was seventeen, he was already inside the close nit of Death Eater circles. I bet he's thinking about whether to turn me in or not. Hopefully not.

"Well, I don't know why you'd think that but-!" She shut up instantly. Large bright lights and loud bangs erupted outside the library door. Both of us had our wands out as we ran to see what happened. **"What the heck is going on?!"** I screamed when I ripped the door open, the sight in front of me, was maddening.

The four Mauraders were gaining on Severus, who was trying his best to fight them off. Dangerous looking spells were flying in his direction, and he redirected them with a shield right back. He was good, he was more then good actually. But it was four against one.

"Oh, hello Rhianna, Lily, how's it going?" Sirius said to me cheerfully as if we were talking about the weather, and then slashed his wand in Severus's direction like a knife. That one hit him, and a gash opened up on his cheek. While he clutched it in pain, I rounded on Sirius with my wand.

**"You. Stubborn. Idiotic. Gryffindor. Coward. Disgrace. To the. Gryffindor name!" **I shouted, each word represented a different spell I sent flying at him. He got hit with each and every one, and the last one sent him flying into the wall. Lily was right behind me and stepped forward.

**"Fighting in groups like the cowards you are! I bet he didn't do anything!" **She shouted, and pointed her wand at James. She wasn't good at silencing spells yet though. **"Reducto!" **She shouted, and a bright blue light shot out of her wand. James with quick, and very lucky thinking, shouted back. "Protego!" He shouted, and the wide and very dangerous spell, disintegrated on his bubble. Severus stood up and recovered, pointing his wand at Remus, who was looking pretty guilty right now. He should. Severus was just as good as silencing spells as I, so when a bright red light shot out, I wasn't surprised. Remus's face contorted in pain, but I couldn't see why. The light beam stayed attached to him, and Remus tried to fight back. Soon the fight was back on, Peter shot at me with a disarming spell, which regrettably hit. I wasn't looking or paying attention though, so he shouldn't bask in any glory.

I kept my eyes on Severus while he was in battle. His hair threw around him as he moved, and I don't have enough time to describe how utterly movie worthy hot he looks right now. Professor McGonagall stomped around the corner towards us. I pulled Lily upright and we pretended to be victims instead of part of the fight. Yeah.

She wasn't buying it.

** "Stop it right this instant! Now!" **She shouted, and waved her wand with a smooth flurry. Instantly, the seven of us were wandless as she caught all of them. "What is going on here, and Lily," She gasped. "I would have thought that you being Head Girl, you would be using your authority for good. And Rhianna," She turned to me. "You're first real school day and your acting like this-!"

"It wasn't us Professor, it was those boys again! Picking fights with an innocent student, and provoking him too. They always do that, we couldn't just let them be bullies!" Lily interrupted, and pointed at the Mauraders, who were all looking guilty. Professor McGonagall, looked at the four of them, and scowled.

"I thought much. But nonetheless, interrupting a class, and even fighting! I see Mr. Black is already injured," She said, and I dared look at Sirius. He was looking guilty too, but his face was contorted with all the spells I hit him with, not to mention it looks like he sprained his ankle from where I slammed him into the wall. "Whose work, may I ask?" She asked, and I raised my hand nervously.

"Hmm… twenty points for Slytherin for bravery and loyalty Miss Black." She smiled a thin lipped smile, making everyone, including Severus, gasp. Sirius didn't seem to happy about it though. "Twenty points to Slytherin? But she twisted my ankle-!"

"But she did it to help a friend. She wouldn't have needed to injure you if you and the boys started your idiotic and childish game of Snape hunt. Yes I know about the game. The four of you were talking about it yesterday, _remember._" Severus walked over to me and held my hand. He didn't say anything, but he nodded at me, as if to say thank you.

Lily winked at me, so I kicked her ankle. McGonagall turned around just as she stopped wincing. "Detention though, for all of you. No fighting in the corridors. And if I catch you four boys provoking Mr. Snape again, I think an expulsion is in order. I will meet all seven of you in my office tonight at eight. Thank you very much." She said, and swiftly turned around. When she rounded the corner, the Mauraders turned to Severus angrily. Severus however, had the biggest smirk on his face.

"So, do you want to go to the common room or something, I think we're done here." He sighed fakily, and I giggled with a blush to go along. The Mauraders glared at our intertwined hands as we walked away. "Goodbye Lily!" I called over my shoulder, which made her giggle.

"So, I wanted to say thank you." He muttered, and I shrugged. It was no problem. "No biggie Severus, they just needed to be taken down a notch." I said, and when we rounded the corner, I pressed a nice warm kiss on his lips. When I pulled away, he just pulled me right back.

"Actually…" He leaned closer to my face. "I thought we could continue what we started earlier." He smirked.

"As long as you don't push me into the desk again." I chuckled, and kissed him again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cuddled closer. My first day of real school rocked!

And still does.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, now I realize the Prophecy thing was pretty much a lazy ending. Just forget the thing ever happened. Because I have a new direction I want the story to go in. Rhianna/Juliunna is not evil, and will not become the new Dark Lady. It was about a different person who died in the making of a new chapter. **

** This is the goodbye chapter. Next one's the epilogue though.**

Chapter 10:

**Normal Pov**

When Severus and 'Rhianna' showed up in detention, the Mauraders glared at their ruffled appearances. Severus and Rhianna were holding hands, though Severus's face was tense when he got around the boys. The couple's lips were amazingly bruised and Rhianna's skirt and clothes looked wrinkly and rumpled. Her hair was looking slightly rumpled and out of place, and as Sirius would call it, 'Sex hair'.

"Oh my god, you two weren't _doing it_ were you?" Sirius groaned, and Severus glared at him. Professor McGonagall wasn't there yet, but Juliunna, or aka Rhianna, hoped she'd get there soon.

"None of your business Black, ah, here comes McGonagall." Severus muttered the last part in Rhianna's ear, and then looked to the door. A second later, Professor McGonagall bustled into the room.

"Okay everyone, you all are going to have a fun time with Mr. Filch." Groans were heard from everyone. "Except for Miss Black."

"Me?" Sirius said with a hint of sarcasm, and twirled like a dancer.

"Of course not! Rhianna, I need you to go to Professor Dumbledore's office. You and your brother have visitors." She said, and confusion filled Rhianna's face.

"Okay. Well who is it?" She asked, and McGonagall thought for a second. "Your parents."

"My parents?!" She asked with confusion, and there was a large amount of protest.

"No fair! Can we go too?!" The children yelled, and Professor McGonagall lost it.

"Hurry up! You are excused from detention Miss Rhianna!" She shouted, and the kids frowned as she was ushered from the room. Severus, having no one to express his curiosity with, just lined up against the wall to wait for Filch.

When Rhianna was just outside Dumbledore's office, she froze. The doors swung open and there they were. Her Mother was there, along with her father, and there was Draco. They were looking at her with love and tenderness.

"Sweetheart!" Mother cooed, and then ran forward to hug her daughter. But Jules was too shocked to hug her back. She was now realizing the situation. If she went back to her own time… Severus would be gone. She would be alone.

"Juliunna," Her Lucius muttered, his brow furrowed. Looking at her now, he recognized her as Rhianna, the girl he went to school with.

"Come on Sweet heart, we're going home." Lucius said, and threw an arm around her shoulder in a side hug. She wasn't happy.

"How did you guys get here?" She asked, trying to stall. Lucius dug in his pocket and pulled out a Time turner. "I modified it to get to you. I suppose Draco decided to do some of his own research, and then ended up getting himself stuck here. But that's all said and done. We can all talk about it in the Manor." He said, and then their was a sort of pause. Juliunna walked to the window slowly and looked out. She could see the Mauraders and Filch walking across the grounds. Lily was there, and nearby was Severus. She couldn't just leave without saying goodbye! He turned around and as if fate had decided it, he looked up at the window. From this high up, she could see his silky smirk as he waved. She waved back.

"But… Can't I say goodbye to my friends?" She asked. And Father sighed. "Sure, why not? But make it quick." He nodded and waved her away, and Juliunna was running out the door.

Inside the office, Draco turned to Mother and couldn't help but shiver. "What's wrong Draco?" She asked, and Draco's lips curled in annoyance.

"You flirted with me."

"What, I did no such thing-!"

"You asked me to Hogsmead. Don't you remember? It's me, Dragon Black!" At that, Narcissa's eyes glared at him.

"Oh, _that_ boy. And did you have to run away screaming like a banshee? You embarrassed me!" She frowned, and turned away from Draco's blanching face.

**Juliunna Pov**

My feet padded against the floor angrily as I ran across the grounds. I jumped over the bushes and fell to the ground when I tripped. I had to follow them into the Forbidden Forest. "Severus!" I shouted once I was on my feet. He turned around. He and Sirius were paired up as partners on finding some kind of creature, but Sirius had wondered off in a different direction for fun.

"Jules, what are you doing here-!" I jumped and wrapped my arms around his neck in a bone crushing hug. He stumbled back and tripped over his feet so I was on top of him.

"Severus I'm leaving!" I sobbed, and he hugged me closer.

"Wait… What? What do you mean your leaving?" He asked. I hesitated for a second. Here we go, I tell him everything.

"I lied about where I came from Sev. I'm not from America or Russia, I'm from London! And I never went to Durmstrange! I lied!" I sobbed into his chest, but he didn't even move.

"I know you lied." He said simply, and I looked up. "You did?"

"Of course, I can read you like an open book! You let your shields down at the most predictable times." He smirked, but I couldn't stop crying. "Why are you crying?" He asked, and wiped a fallen tear from my cheek.

"I'm going to be alone when I go back. I'll never see you, or any of the friends I made again!" I sobbed, and reached for the Black crest around my neck. Pulling it out, I showed it to him. "What… But why?"

"I'm not from this time Sev! You want to know who gave me this necklace? Bellatrix, when I was five years old! It was 1992!" I sobbed, and he stared at me as if I was crazy.

"Are you feeling okay Jules? Maybe Madame Pomfrey could… Oh snap your telling the truth!" He shouted, and I cried again.

"I've been lieing about who I am Severus! Bellatrix is my Aunt! Lucius is my Father! Yes, Lucius Malfoy! Narcissa is my Mother! And Dragon isn't even my brother's real name! It's Draco! And my name isn't Rhianna either! It's Juliunna." I flinched, waiting for him to explode. But he didn't. "Go on." He said simply.

"My present is twenty two years from now. But I know that when I go… I won't see you ever again." I sniffed, and he frowned. "Why? You haven't explained that yet."

"Because…" I sobbed, feeling that wave of anger rush through me. "He killed you! And now I'm alone! We were together, in my time." I explained. "But that bastard killed you, and now you're dead!" I sobbed, and he hugged me. My head was buried in the crook of his neck.

"Hey, who killed me?" He asked, and I sniffed. "The Dark Lord. He's the reason I got sent back. He told me he killed you, and then I back talked him, and his followers hit me with different spells. It created a different side effect and sent me back in time!" I sobbed.

"I'm sorry." He muttered into my hair. But it only made me cry harder. "Don't apologize. You're gone, and I never got to say goodbye! I couldn't do it again!" I sobbed into his neck, and he listened as I told him more. I explained exactly when we got together, and warned him not to change anything. I told him about the Shrieking Shack and how he died in it. He seemed more upset at the fact that I was leaving then he was dead.

"You know," He said after a moment of silence. "I knew you were special from the moment I saw you." He smirked, and I smiled sadly. "Yeah, come here. We only have a short time." I said. Leaning forward, I placed a slow, warm kiss on his lips. We started out slow, but he quickly deepened the kiss. Sitting side by side, I twisted my hips to get a better view. He lifted his arms and twisted his fingers in my hair. He pulled me closer and I felt his tongue. Soon it was just a passionate kiss with **lots **of tongue. When we pulled his away, we were both left breathless and sitting side by side.

"That was… Something!" Severus gasped. The tingling feeling I got every time we kissed was still on my lips.

"Yeah. I want to say goodbye."

"Yeah, but this isn't forever of course."

"For you it is." I frowned.

"Hey, I get to spend twenty lonely years without you-!"

"I get to spend an eternity!" I shouted, and he grimaced. "Yeah, sorry about that. Here." He fished around in his pocket and then handed me something.

"What is it?" I asked, but I knew what it was. It was a large, light purple clam shell. It had two gold band strings attached. So it was like a home made necklace.

"I love it!" I said, but Severus just raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you open it?" He asked, and I grinned. I didn't know you can open it. Using two nimble fingers, I snapped the top open, and was amazed. A large, silver light shown and I had to squint to keep from shouting. It was shiny and reminded me of a sparkling diamond. Severus leaned over and closed it.

"Well, I was going to wait until tomorrow at breakfast, but decided to give it to you now. It's a star!" I gasped. "Where… How did you get it?"

"I'm a wizard Jules; I know what to do when to do it." He smirked, and pressed a sweet kiss on my cheek. "Thank you." I breathed, and that's when the hedge next to us opened. It was Father.

"Found her!" He called over his shoulder, and helped me up. Severus looked to him in shock, but daddy didn't even look at him

"We're leaving Juliunna, and I suppose you've said goodbye?" He asked, and I nodded. "Alright." Mother and Draco came through the hedge, and the Father took out the time turner. "Alright, we're leaving. Draco and I will go first." Father announced, and then slipped the large rope around the both of their necks. With a little twist of his hand, they disappeared.

"Oh! Severus?"

"Narcissa?" Severus asked. "When did you get so old?!" He exclaimed with a laugh, and they both joked like old friends.

"I'll miss you." I said, and he nodded. "I'll miss you too." He said to me, and Mother tapped my shoulder. "Am I missing something?" She asked, and I shook my head no. "Nah. It's good." I smirked.

Severus stepped forward and placed a kiss on my cheek. "You know, I should hate you for lying to me." He whispered in my hair, and I nodded.

"But you love me. Oh!" I spun around and looked him in the eye. "I love you." I said. And without hesitation, he said it right back. "I love you too." There was a small pop, and then Draco was here alone. "Jules, you and Mom will fit." He muttered, and I kept eye contact with Severus as Dray slipped the rope over my neck. Mom, Dray and I were huddle together when Draco held up the time turner.

"Here's to goodbye." I waved with a blank face. And Sev nodded. "I'll tell the others. I'm waiting for you. Bye." He said with an air of thick emotion. Dray held his finger to the time turner, and gave it a slow spin. The air moved quickly, and then we were spinning. When we stopped, I fell forward out of my mothers embrace and hit the floor. I could still feel Severus on my lips.

When I got up, I looked to my brother's worried face, and then out of the window again. Yeah.

_ Here's to goodbye._


End file.
